Shadow Blot
The Shadow Blot (or just the Blot) is the main antagonist of Epic Mickey and its fan made prequel,Epic Oswald. He is a mixture of Paint and Thinner that was accidentally created by Mickey Mouse. He is considered to be an alternate form of the Phantom Blot, however there is almost nothing to prove this except for his color and similar name. Personality We aren’t given much hindsight of the Blot's personality, but it is shown to be ruthless in its goals to escape Wasteland and enter the Cartoon World, kidnapping Oswald and Gus and bargaining for their lives for Mickey's heart, the only thing the Blot needed to escape Wasteland, in The Art of Epic Mickey, it is revealed that the Blot craves love, a shape, completion and an audience like other toons, as it was denied these things at birth, it even goes as far as to say that the Blot "isn’t evil by itself", however it then says that "the Blot pursues these goals ruthlessly", meaning the Blot isn’t afraid to kill to get what it believes it deserves, it’s personality is actually similar to both Mickey's and Oswald's personality's, seeming to reflect Mickey's carelessness and irresponsibility, as Mickey not only created the Blot but left it in Wasteland and pretended it was a silly memory, and also seems to reflect Oswald's resentfulness and craving for fame, as both hate Mickey due to some reason, Oswald hates Mickey cause he believes Mickey stole his life, while the Blot hates Mickey because he abandoned him, and both seek popularity and fame, the difference between the 3 however is Mickey has learned to control his irresponsibility and Oswald isn’t willing to destroy everything in his path to reach his goals of becoming popular again. History Past Mickey found Yen Sid while he was creating the Cartoon Wasteland for Oswald and other forgotten cartoons, after Yen Sid was finished and put down his magical paintbrush, Mickey used it to attempt to create a statue of himself out of Paint, it started to drop so Mickey kept adding more and more Paint until the statue came alive as the Blot and attempted to attack Mickey before Mickey attacked it with Thinner and sucked it into a sponge, Yen Sid was coming back so Mickey quickly escaped, not noticing the Blot survived and leapt out of the sponge into Wasteland. After that the Blot entered the Cartoon Wasteland and began attacking and devouring the residents. Not willing to give up, Oswald, Ortensia and other forgotten toons started fighting back against the Blot, commencing the Blot Wars. Sadly, despite their efforts, the Blot wins, partially due to the Mad Doctor's betrayal. However, Oswald and Ortensia refused to give up and attempted one final assault on the Blot on top of Mickeyjunk Mountain, managing to successfully trap it in Yen Sid's Thinner bottle that also dropped into the Wasteland. However, it didn’t come without sacrifice, as before his entrapment, the Blot sucked Ortensia of all her Paint, leaving her a lifeless statue frozen with fear and leaving Oswald depressed, however the Blot's Prison Bottle wasn’t completely sealed, allowing drips to escape and become the Blotlings, the most powerful of them being the Shadow Blot. ''Epic Mickey'' For most of the game the Blot remains trapped in the Prison Bottle on top of Mickeyjunk Mountain. However the Shadow Blot rallies the Blotling army and attempts a full-scale assault on the Mountain in an attempt to free the Blot, Mickey either erases or redeems the Shadow Blot and helps Oswald fix the cork. Oswald then reveals the Shadow Blot that Mickey fought was actually not the real Blot, just a drip of it. Mickey and Oswald then are about to shake hands when Mickey then reveals he is the one who created the Blot; Oswald, completely enraged, gets on top of the cork and wishes to fight Mickey, however his weight causes the cork to crack and break, freeing the Blot who then kidnaps both Oswald and Gus, holding them for ransom for Mickey's heart. Mickey, not wanting them to die from either suffocation or the Blot crushing them, gives up his heart. The Blot then gives up both Oswald and Gus before cackling and creating the Bloticles which began absorbing all the Paint in Wasteland and feeding it to the Blot. Oswald becomes even more depressed, stating that as long as the Bloticles feed the Blot Paint it can regain its strength. However, Mickey reassures Oswald that he will deal with the Bloticles while Oswald repairs the rocket, Oswald regains hope and goes to repair the rocket while Mickey goes to fight the Bloticles, which are being protected by the Blotling army. Once Mickey deals with the Bloticles and helps Oswald finish the rocket, he, Oswald and Gus fly towards the Blot, Oswald making a plan to head straight towards Mickey's heart and use the self-destruct to destroy the Blot, Gus exclaiming that it’s going to hurt, however the Blot summons 2 Bloticles which began sucking the Paint out of the rocket, which was made out of Paint due to budget issues, causing it to crash into Dark Beauty Castle, however Oswald makes up a plan to use fireworks to destroy the Blot once and for all, requiring Mickey to set them up. Once Mickey reaches the first tower to set up the fireworks, the Blot arrives and attempts to stop him, however Mickey prevails, the light of the crystal forcing the Blot back and making it retreat, this happens a second time at the second tower, however the Blot strangely doesn't appear at the third tower, allowing Mickey to set up the rockets in peace, however the Blot figured out Mickey's and Oswald's plan and destroys the tower Mickey was going to use to get back to Oswald and Gus, a shockwave making the crystal drop, Mickey heads toward the crystal, however the Blot appears and causes Mickey to fall into a hole in an attempt to kill him, however Mickey survives. Once Mickey meets back up with Oswald and Gus, the Blot grabs Oswald and absorbs him before capturing and absorbing Gus as well, Mickey then prepares for the final battle as he jumps into the Blot. Mickey saves Gus from the Blot's grasp who then helps Mickey reclaim his heart, which is being Protect by 3 Bloticles, Gus reveals that the Blot is using Mickey's heart to eventually become powerful enough to escape Wasteland and bring his terror to the Cartoon World, Oswald is also trapped however Gus tells Mickey that destroying the Bloticles will allow Oswald to break free. Gus becomes sad however when he finds that some of the Bloticles are protected by Lost Characters, forgotten toons essence that were absorbed and devoured by the Blot, once the Bloticles is destroyed the Lost Characters melt away, Gus hoping that they returned to normal. Once all the Bloticles are destroyed the 3 Bloticles relieve Mickey's heart, greatly weakening the Blot, Oswald grabs it before hesitantly giving it back to Mickey, he then uses the remote control to launch the fireworks, finally destroying the Blot and ending its reign of terror on Wasteland and ending its threat to the Cartoon World. The Blot's defeat causes Paint to rain everywhere, not only returning Dark Beauty Castle back to normal, but also reviving Ortensia, Oswald overjoyed, it’s defeat also sends Mickey back to the Cartoon World where Yen Sid finds him. ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' Due to its destruction in Epic Mickey, the Blot does not appear in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, however it’s creations, the Blotlings, still appear as common enemies, there is also a location named after it: Blot Alley, where most of the Blotlings live, also the Mad Doctor's latest creations: the Blotworx, are also a fusion of the Blot's name and Beetleworx, a hole in the wall of the cinema that is also in the shape of the Blot's face. The Blot briefly appears in the prologue during one of Yen Sid's flashbacks of Mickey's heroic deeds. The Mad Doctor then reveals that the reason he turned himself into an Animatronic in the first game was because it was an attempt to control the Blot since Cartoons need Paint to live, becoming inert without it, which the Blot absorbs daily, while Animatronics don’t need Paint and thus could get close to the Blot without risk of becoming inert. Legacy Even after his defeat the Blot is mentioned daily in Wasteland, an entire ally was created in his likeness by Prescott and his Blotlings still wander around without a leader, attacking whatever they see. Gallery File:38B314FC-7A55-4AAC-A704-060A8738F322.jpeg|The Shadow Blot in action File:C8D2F1C7-D109-4A7E-ACF8-B4F8317B7372.jpeg|Artwork for the Shadow Blot File:CA89A7F9-9EF3-4C1B-A691-A851AE1FF92E.jpeg|The Shadow Blot's evil laugh File:0F652F20-F0AE-45E1-A9FD-60A16398C271.jpeg|The Shadow Blot creating Bloticles to suck the Paint out of the rocket File:588FCCC9-9278-48D1-9FA2-3E613986AD79.jpeg|The Shadow Blot bargaining for Oswald's and Gus' lives File:DC4CD327-9B4B-4689-BA93-5CD5673F5E92.jpeg|The Shadow Blot in 3D cutscenes File:CB8D1FD4-7C3C-4B1F-88C3-E0A3C986EC37.jpeg|Shadow Blot 3D cutscene close-up File:BAFD1692-1905-4A16-8202-31A0A0324D7C.jpeg|Concept art for the Shadow Blot (notice the similarity between it and the Horned King) File:67141359-7ACF-4F07-BEE5-0A3998F3ECD0.jpeg|Concept art for the Shadow Blot (notice the similarity between it and the Grim Reaper) File:C93E342B-6AA3-410A-9E4B-B164A8146CEC.jpeg|Concept art for the Shadow Blot File:9A4C3735-D6EC-4A48-85D4-836983564689.jpeg|More artwork for the Shadow Blot File:C4E23B8F-4384-4E94-85A9-D5B7C7DEEA57.jpeg|The Shadow Blot's scrapped dragon form File:F1EC5620-D0F6-400B-8812-8B64C4F867AE.jpeg|The Shadow Blot shortly after being freed File:367D4A5A-A106-4A02-92F3-EE56D42FBB2D.jpeg|The Shadow Blot shortly after taking Mickey's heart File:EBA4DB97-FEE4-4B44-BB9A-3DB10626DEBB.jpeg|A beta appearance of the Shadow Blot File:D9E9D549-53CC-47CB-B064-371A8811BEC7.jpeg|Concept art of Mickey facing-off against the Shadow Blot File:7B864172-E763-43A5-85B2-8BBEF7E98743.jpeg|Inside the Shadow Blot File:04478C04-1BDB-489D-ACAE-883AFE3E5026.jpeg|Concept art for the Mickey Mouse and Shadow Blot fusion File:C732A85B-C343-47BD-9588-6EEDE42A77E6.gif|The Shadow Blot unleashed Trivia *The Blot was actually once going to be an alternate form of the Phantom Blot, however once it has reached its final design, the creators of the game realized how little in-common the monster they created had with the Phantom Blot, that they decided that it would be its own being, so a new name had to be made, thus the name Shadow Blot was created. *In art the Blot is depicted with dragon or demon wings that are never seen in-game. *In concept art of Epic Mickey, if Mickey decided to use Thinner for all his problems and also torture forgotten toons using Thinner to make them melt, Mickey would start to look similar to the Shadow Blot, his features darkened and black ink (which is what it is believed the Blot and the Blotlings are made of) swirl around him with sharp claws protruding from his gloves, this was replaced with Thinner Mickey, before once again being replaced by Scrapper Mickey, before finally being downgraded to more ink coming off of Mickey the more Thinner he uses. *The Blot was originally going to have red glowing eyes and mouth instead of green glowing ones. *The Blot in concept art looked similar to the Horned King, another Disney villain. *In concept art the Blot looks similar to common interpretations of the Grim Reaper. *Originally in Epic Mickey 2, the Mad Doctor would revive the Blot who would steal Mickey's heart again and then merge with the Mad Doctor, Oswald and Mickey would be forced to overload Mickey's heart with Thinner to destroy both the Blot and the Mad Doctor once and for all, this was replaced with the Mad Doctor wishing to escape Wasteland instead of wishing to revive the Blot. *The Shadow Blot's final design looks similar to Chernabog, another Disney villain that has been praised as Disney's closest villain to pure evil. *Originally instead of working with the Mad Doctor, the Shadow Blot was once going to work with Oswald when he was the main villain and would have turned Oswald into a Blotling called the Storm Blot in scrapped content. *The reason why the Phantom Blot was removed from the game was because the player could confuse them too easy. It was also explained by AniMat in "The Epic Mickey Files" series on YouTube. External Links * * Navigation Category:Disney Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Demons Category:Dark Forms Category:Tyrants Category:Immortals Category:Evil Creator Category:Elementals Category:Possessor Category:Hegemony Category:Pure Evil Category:Posthumous Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Reality-Warpers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Bigger Bads